By Kate
by HarpersTrinket
Summary: A collection of Poems from Kate's POV. They express her feelings about Lou and CG as well as her confusion and pain
1. Melting Sands

Melting Sands  
  
I sit upon these melting sands  
Knowing no one understands.  
You've stripped my hope and fed my fear.  
You stole my soul, then left me here.  
  
The burning sun, the scorching moon,  
The stars sing a bitter tune.  
You stand there proudly, mocking me  
And knowing all that I can be.  
  
One time you loved me as your own,  
Not seeing love was only loaned.  
Now you hate all that I am,  
All I've done, all I've been.  
  
You hold onto every mistake,  
Every choice I've ever made.  
For all those times I've tried to please  
You paid my blood despite my plea.  
  
I sit upon these melting sands  
While you refuse to understand.  
Only you can mend the heart  
Of the child that you tore apart. 


	2. Black Are The Shadows

Black Are The Shadows  
  
Black are the shadows I have seen,  
The night is broken by my screams.  
One by one the stars fall down  
And crash into the dusty ground.  
The land is scorched by Heaven's fire  
While burning earth weeps with desire.  
  
Black rain is pouring from the sky  
As hardened ash falls from my eyes.  
The only thing that fills this land  
Is sinful blood and broken sand.  
The trees have died and birds have fled.  
Now darkness comes, awake the dead.  
  
Black are the mem'ries of the past,  
Betrayed until the very last.  
You stole her soul while she was young  
But she was not the only one.  
How quickly would you steal mine too?  
Would you love me if I hated you? 


	3. Another's Debt

Another's Debt

Illusions made from my disguise.

A past built on a father's lies.

Nothing as I thought it was,

The air grows colder with my blood.

And then it boils once again,

I am paying for her sin.

A kiss to give but not a heart.

With disdain I play this part.

"

The earth has died while shadows live.

My wary soul they won't forgive.

It haunts my sleep and wakes my dream

While you know not what I've seen.

My lips are sealed by what I know.

In the end where would I go?

Just like you life left me hallow.

Close your eyes, let me follow.

"

The roses died while dripping red,

Remembering the blood you shed.

The smoke has cleared and in its' wake

Lies the guilt of your mistake.

Your fight for vengeance killed them all.

Now I live to take your fall.

In the end the moon fell down,

The water ebbed, the lake had drowned.

A/N: The "separates the stanzas.


	4. Dragon Eyes

Dragon Eyes  
  
His eyes ablaze with living flame,  
He watches without stirring.  
The curse had come,  
The winds have changed.  
The Dragon sits unmoving.  
  
Silence echoes through my mind.  
His stare is never ending.  
Call forth the sun,  
Deny the moon.  
Time shifts to new beginings.  
  
An ocean made of sand is sinking  
While blackened night turns deathly gray.  
From the ashes  
He emerges,  
Eyes lit with blue, immortal pain.  
  
He rises up and spreads his wings,  
Two webs of woven gold.  
He stands there proud,  
His armor strong.  
Yet his withered soul is old.  
  
He breaths cold fire as he speaks.  
His stare chills my mortal heart.  
His fangs are sharp.  
His tongue is death.  
My fading song he breaks apart.  
  
My music could not calm his wrath  
Nor could arrow pierce his hide.  
His scales are made  
Of silver bright.  
His wind could turn the tide.  
  
In anger he takes to his flight,  
His cry sounds in the air.  
With bright eyes  
He shares with me  
Thoughts mortals would not dare. 


	5. Too

Too  
  
Too hungry to eat.  
Too sad to cry.  
Too tired to sleep.  
Too dead to die.  
Too loud to scream.  
Too filled to be full.  
Too silent to dream.  
Too still to lull.  
Too jumpy to move.  
Too stunned to freeze.  
Too afraid to be scared.  
Too hurt to bleed.  
Too worried to care.  
Too wise to know.  
Too lost to be losing  
With nowhere to go. 


	6. Let Me Be

Let Me Be  
  
Let my heart be cold as winter.  
Let my will be strong as stone.  
Safer I have found my life  
When I walk alone.  
  
Please, see my soul no longer.  
May your mind not seek my truth.  
Leave me be and let me walk  
Content in solitude.  
  
My spirit lives in shadow.  
My exsistance stands in pain.  
Let me deny this wretched world,  
Forget you knew my name.  
  
May the darkness come and take me  
Though I die with her sin.  
Let me sleep and drift away,  
Save me not again.  
  
Take me not into safe harbor,  
Nor embrace me overlong.  
Let me fade and you will find   
You'll not miss me when I'm gone.  
  
Whisper no more in my ear.  
Do not offer me false hope.  
The bread and wine on which you feast  
No longer fills my soul.  
  
Keep such sweet words to yourself  
Else you contradict them soon.  
And so your understanding ways  
Will turn to lies by noon.  
  
Forsake me as all others have,  
There is nothing of me left.  
Child I no longer am.  
Blame life for the theft.  
  
Perhaps I'll face another day,  
But do not be beguiled.  
Never will you move my mind.  
Ne're will you tame the wild. 


	7. Abandoned

Abandoned

Sitting here staring

At the dusty glass of placid water.

Knowing no one needs me,

I am dispensible.

No one desires that which I might give.

Crazy confusion,

Longing to offer what they don't want,

Having only what they don't need.

Wondering how long it will be

Before they forget the shattered pieces

Of this watery mirror.

Only seconds pass until they deny

That they knew these shards

Of a misty looking glass.

How soon fades the sweetest memory.

So easily are the hands that held their's pushed away.

Nothing is kept as sacred to the straying minds

Of those who once looked into my dark reflection.

No longer do they love that fragile warror.

In the end my blood will not be claimed.

In the end I will be left to my pain

And the placid, rippling, mirror shall be restored.


	8. Horizon

Horizon

Unwilling I dream of the tear stained ground,

The broken flagstones which shift beneath my feet.

The cries of turncoat and innocent thief alike

Echo in the blazing shadow of this place.

It leaves me to wonder who indeed played the traitor

In their blind trust or unrealized deceit.

A black sun sets on the horizon of my memory

And screams for vengeance before its final curtain falls.

It is here, in this consuming light

That the truth is laid bare.

And yet it is only the confusion of a young mind,

Desperation of an even younger heart, that is revealed.

Ink falls like rain, asking where it was we strayed.

Where did we lose that utter trust and blinding responsibility?

The questions themselves demand the bitter answer

Though we are all locked in this world of frustration.

I look to the sky, turning away from the omen;

The very writing on the wall that I chiseled letter by letter

Only to find that these tainted words

Were never my own.


End file.
